one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose vs King Dedede S3 EP5
Amy Rose vs King Dedede Season 3 Episode 4 (Sega vs Nintendo) Intro Amy Rose vs King Dedede is ZombieSlayer23's 4th OMM of his 3rd season. It's the battle of the hammers between the rivalry of Sega and Nintendo! Which hammer user will come out on top? Pre Fight Announcer: OHHH THAT'S GOTTA BE DEVASTATING! Little Mac and Ippo knocked each other out! Anyways, to our next fight! We have Amy Rose! Amy came out of the shadows and started leaping into the air of excitement. Amy blew kisses to the crowd. The crowd went wild! Amy grabbed her hammer and waited on the stage. Could she fight someone that is way tougher than her? Could she be killed in this fight? Amy shuddered in fear and saw a figure emerge from the shadows. Announcer: And here comes... Amy gulped. Announcer: KING DEDEDE! Amy stopped in her fear. He was a penguin. A penguin vs a hedgehog. Wow. Amy would cream this penguin! Amy noticed the penguin had a hammer. Just like Amy... This wouldn't be pretty. Announcer: Let the fight begin! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! FIGHT! Amy lunged at King Dedede and swung her hammer at King. King leaped backwards, dodging the hammer. King then grabbed a spiky ball and smashed the hammer into the ball, sending the ball at Amy. Amy charged her hammer and slammed the hammer into the ball. King also charged a hit with his hammer and slammed the hammer into the spiky ball. The ball flew high into the air, missing Amy. The ball bounded off of the ceiling and charged into the ground. The ball hit Sonic straight in the head, killing him. Amy's eyes fell into her hands, and Amy screamed in anger. Amy also screamed in anger and ran at King. Amy rapidly started punching King in the face, and then grabbed her hammer and slammed it into King's chest. King charged a punch and punched Amy in the face, but Amy looked like she wasn't even hurt. Amy slammed her hammer into King's face multiple times. King grunted in pain and tried to get Amy off of him. But Amy kept on slamming her hammer into King's face. King saw the ball in the crowd. King had an idea. King threw the hammer at the ball. Amy: HA! MISS! The hammer hit the ball, and the ball hit the wall. The ball the flew at Amy. The ball hit Amy in the back. Amy yelled in pain, and that gave King a opportunity. King lunged at the sides of the stage, and grabbed his hammer. The wall of the stage then flung itself forward, along with King. King slammed his hammer into the back of Amy's head, knocking her out cold. K.O!!!!!!!!!!! King grabbed his trophy and smiled at the crowd. But their was someone familiar in the crowd... Someone he knew... The pink one. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... King Dedede! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hammer vs Hammer Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's